temptation
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: REVISED! what if in the begining ryuk tells on little white lie to make raito his? Rated M for future smut and lemons, Mpreg ryuk, MaleMisaMisa. practically everymalelight but mainly ryuklight lightryuk.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation

thank you Cookie for being my first reviewer i am sending you the first chapter personally for you to see since i decided to revise the story.

Summmary: from the begining...what if ryuk told one little white lie just to get light/raito to be his? YAOI MALEmisamisa and lots of love for light.

A/N:the person who took out the first volume finally turned it in yesterday. why didn't i write it up yesterday you wonder? i got a tooth pulled, i was nervous the whole time especially when i saw the needle but then everything swirled i they put me to sleep. mom says it only took about 10 minutes for them to pull it out. and now when i see anyone i am going to ask "do you wanna see the tooth?"

A/N 2: for those who saw that temptation was the first i wrote for my thing but now when you look at my profile there is more i will tell you why. when i get an idea i put it up and get it out there least i forget it. and i read and play games awhole lot but never finish. so i am trying to become more dedicated. MY LIBEARY FINALLY GOT YAOI MANGA!

AND: for any and all reviewers be you anonymous or otherwise i don't mind flames really i find them amusing and if you really don't like it quite reading if you have a problem with my spelling or wording you can tell me i probably won't fix it. i make errors like everyone else. and the wordpad on my computer works perfectly (though it still makes small errors) this is my grandmothers computer so any chapter you read that happens to have a problem was written on this one. the schools and mine are fine and fix things but mine does not have internet (i wish it did) and the schools well we got homework practically every class. plus the reason for most of my errors be it speeling or otherwise is that i type so fast while staring at the keyboard that i may hit the worng key or forget to hit a key or the computer is on strike and i am going to fast for it so it gets prissy.

XD to all reviewers thank you i like to know people are reading this.

did i tell you the guy i had my friend ask out for me said no? well i did now. i don't really care but Biz seemed a little upset about it i yet to know the reason why he said no since biz made it sound like he was going to say yes.why do i not care that he said No when i and my family seemed so hyped up about it? becuase i was deadset that he was going to say no from the begging.

disclaimer: why not just write one and be done with it? i do not own. _but_ **I** do own a tooth.

i am revising the first chapter as of now. the notice will not be bothered with at the moment maybe later but it will be replaced. the third chapter that was a filler will stay and the next chapter('s) that come after this will go after that one. i decided on a better way for the ryuk/raito romance action to take place and for raito/lights transformation into a shinigami to take place.

okay i am going to follow from the begging like looking into the past since i already wrote the first chapter but its on the schools plus i can't remember what i wrote, and i am milking the pain i am n form my tooth for all its worth and seeing how long i can not go to school. raito will be typed Light in this one because i am being lazy and have to pay attention when i type raito.

words in caplocks are the things in the boxes in the manga.

_italics_ are thoughts.

underlined words are from the tv, phone, microphone hearing piece whatever that thing is...computers etc...

**bold** words are like really stressed words or shinigmi talk. but they won't be bold when talking to another shinigami unless a human is in the conversation.

if it is in italics but got _" hello " _like this it is just pronounced louder then a thought but a thought nonthingless

if it is italics but lie this " yes you _are_ reading this " the word is drawn out when it is said or emphasized.

if there is a space between the sentences its probably a switched POV or a change in time or place.

i am going to describe what everything looks to me from the manga.

Chapter 1 Boredom

THIRD PERSON POV

REALM OF THE SHINIGAMI

**"same old thing, day after day...what a bore."** says one blue shinigami who looked like a grinning clown with big yellow googoo eyes. (author is thinking like phil off hercules). the earing that was a long chain with a heart looked almost formidable on his form. a tight blue shirt was sown onto his pale blue shin and blackish blue leather was wrapped around his arms you could not tell wether the feathers came from the shirt or the hand made sleeves but it made a good fashion staement. a belt that had a skull in the center of a cross circle made out of real bone kept the loose pants on his form. hooked to his belt was another cross in the center of a cirlcle. a two more chains linked with skulls that hung diagnol from the first belt that was a bag with a cross on it that was only large enough to hold one or two NoteBooks the other seemed to just hang the oposite way. he had a ring on each finger except (1) pinky and thumb. they were either just a plain small the large band or they had a skull of some design on them.

his body was in a crouched sitting position his long arms practically touching the dead soil on the ground. as he sat there watching the other shinigami gamble away. the sorounding area looked like a destroyed building and large bone like fossils and piles of junk.

THE HUMAN WORLD

"this world is a mess..." one Light Yagami whispered as he stared out the window during class.

REALM OF THE SHINIGAMI (again)

klank. klank.

the sound of animal bones being tossed to the ground sounded out."heh.heh.heh" laughed a mummy like shinigami. "two death-heads. i win again."

"tch!" the other that had the head that looked like the skull of a gazelle snorted obviously a little angered that he had lost again. the two shinigami seemed to be playing some sort of gambling game but who knows how it works.

_it's been five days now..._

" 'bout time i got going." ryuk said almost to himself as he stood up.

"hm? where you off to, ryuk?" asked the mummy.

"anyplace you go around here, it's all barren anyway. hee. hee." the gazelle skull laughed.

" i dropped my death note." ryuk said with al seriousness.

"whoops! hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! you really screwed up, man!" the mummy roared with laughter obviously finding ryuks loss funny.

"hey, weren't you carrying around a _second_ one behind the old man's back? you sayin' you lost _both_?" the gazelle asked stupified by ryuks stupidity.

"so, you got any idea where you dropped it? kyak, kyak, kyak." the mummy said trying to be a little more serious but still laughing.

"yeah. the human world." ryuk said lightly already walking away.

"**WHAT**?!" both shouted turning around where they sat to watch the blue shinigami go.

ryuk made his way down the steep winding stairs to the portal that led to the human world. as he stood on the last step he unfurled the blackish blue wings that hid in the feathers at his shoulders (2)as he passed through the protal a flash of light signaled his disappearance.

THE SINGLE NOTEBOOK, DROPPED INTO THE HUMAN WORLD BY A SHINIGAMI...SETS OFF AN ALL-OUT BATTLE BETWEEN TWO CHOSEN PEOPLE.

THIRD PERSON POV (from lights standing point)

Light Yagami, age 17. the pale dirty blonde haired boy ( 3 ) was still staring out the window in his class bored with the things they tried to teach him but he already knew what they taught.

he saw something fall, what was it? a square like shape but still could be anything. squinting slightly he leaned his head forward as if he peared closer to the glasse it would wave at him. a black note book!!

_a notebook? _light waited till class had finally ended and walked calmly outside as if there was nothing new, but his mind and body were deadset on the book. outside standing on the school lawn next to the book he looked back to the student body but no one came over to claim it. banding down he picked it up. and flipped it over to see if it had a name on it.

_"DEATH NOTE." a notebook of death?_

flipping it open he read aloud queitly to himself." 'this is a death god's notebook.' " pfff. he snorted lightly it must be some joke. " "how touse it...' geez, it's all in english. what a pain... 'the human whose name is written in this note shall die.' ha, ha, ha." he laughed silently to himself.

talk about sick. why's everybody into this kind of crap, anyway? like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on...

even as he thought this he closed the notebook and put it in his bag.

"i'm home." he called out as he opened the front door to his house.

he sat at his desk with the small lamp light on with his wrist bent so that his face leaned lightly against his hand and he silently read the rules of the deathnote.

_"this note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. therefor, people with the same name will not be affected."_

_"if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."_

_"if the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."_

_"after writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."_

_hmm. so you can let people die peacefully or make them suffer..._

"a prank _this_ intricate isn't too bad, i guess..." he said to himself as he got up and went to sit on his bed. laying back he stared at the wall but something nagged at him. he looked over at the book that seemed to just sit on his desk innocently. he looked back up at the cieling thnking aloud, "write their name,and they die...how stupid." he yawned.

FIVE DAYS LATER...

light was walking home with some friends talking lightly and as he opened the gate to his home he waved goodbye. "see ya." they waved goodbye back and continued to walk and talk amongst hemselves.

"i'm home." he siad as he shut the front door. klick. the sound of the lock (4 )sliding back into place.

"light, is that you?" his mom came out form the other room and stood smiling happily at her son with her hands clapsed in front of her.

light looked at her for a minute but then remembered what she must be waiting for. "oh, yeah." he said putting his bag down and digging through it. "here." he said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her and smiling softly before heading up the stairs to his room at a sedate pace.

"oh, my! you placed first again- and these practice college entrance exams are nationwide!" his mother excliamed in a suprised happy voice.

"uh-huh." light agreed not really suprised by the grades or his mom's reaction. he had always gotten good grades, been the perfect student/son role model. "well, i'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?" he said lighly going up the stairs one by one.

"okay, dear." his mom said. "oh, light. is there anything you've been wanting? anything at all- just let me know." she said as an after thought watching her son go up the stairs.

"no, mom." he said in a slighly joking tone.

_i already got what i want..._ he thought as he closed his eyes while he opened his door.

"phew..." he sighed. locking his bedroom door and opening his eyes he picked up the romote lying on his the table next to his desk that had his tv on it, and turned on his tv to the news. pushing a key on the key board to wake his computer he pulled out his desk chair and sat down. opening the first drawer he pulled out the notebook.

"...heh. heh, heh..." he started to giggle as he stared at the notebook.

**"you seem to like it." ** a slightly rough but husky voice said from behind him. turning around he could only gape open mouth and fall out of his chair.

**"why're you so suprised to see me? i'm ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that notebook. "the way you were acting just now, i can tell you know it isn't just **_**any**_** old notebook ...right?"** ryuk asked. he looked upon the humans form. indeed the boy looked at him in open mouthed shock ( 5 ). but he noticed that the boy not only fell out of his chair but his legs were spred wide open. the human probably couldn't tell that he was starting to check him out. he could only tell that he was looking down at him becuase of the way his eyes were set on his face along with his permenant grin. indeed the human who found his notebook was what the human girls called _'prettyboy'. _he probably would not amuse him.

"a...shinigami?" light asked in shock he closed his mouth but his jaw dropped again but he closed his eyes and bit his lip slightly. whenhe opened his eyes he set his mouth in a firm line he would not show this_ thing _no..._being...__**god of death**_, his fear, his suprise, his emotions that seemed to run rampant in his head. "a 'deathgod'..." he said as if he was confirming what he saw and what RYUK said. standing up with the help of the desk chair he looked up at the shinigami. he would have frowned but that would just show an emotion that he had no need for. his irratation at the shinigami being taller than him. he didn't like people being taller then him. he was considered tall for a japanese person ( 6 ). "i'm not suprised to see you, ryuk." he said seriously. honestly he hadn't. ryuk looked at him in suprise the only way he could tell this was that his head had gone back slightly as if in suprise. "... in fact..." he continued standing straight again and looking at ryuk dead on as he said, "i've been waiting for you..."

THIRD PERSON POV (but from ryuks standing point)

his head jerked back slightly in suprise as the humans eyes seemed to blacken he was slightly happy that his skin was blue at the moment and that he wasn't easily embarresed and that the last time he had "mated" with a human was only like twenty years ago or he would be in some serious trouble. as the male human teenager said he had been waiting for him in such a sultry voice he had almost thought it was a female shinigami breeder (7). even though sex and anyhting close to it was forbidden. breeders still existed and tried to tempt others but mostly the breeders mated with the king. ryuk had seen his fair share of breeders and so far lthis human had the voice or had the actions of one...or maybe he was just being human (8).

THIRD PERSON POV (back to lights side and out of ryuks thoughts)

**"Really." **ryuk stated.

"gee. a personal visit from a shinigami...very kind of you...not that i doubted this was a 'death gods notebook' but... seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certianty. plus, there're some things i wanted to ask you..." he said whilst picking up the DeathNote and turning to fully face ryuk opened it to show the shinigami what he had done.

ryuks eyes roved the page that was filled with names. **"hee hee... wow, this is amazing. gotta say **_**i'm**_** the one who's suprised."** he said, but elaberate dsince the human would not understand. **"i've heard of deathnotes getting down to the human world a few times before...but no one's ever done this many in just five days. most people would be too scared."** he looked over at the human. the human was still watching him with the same piercing eyes and deadly gaze watching him with such intensity.

"i'm ready for anything ryuk...i used the notebook, knowing it belonged to a shinigami...and now the shinigami's here..." he said with all seriounes leaning back agianst his desk.

**"huh?"** ryuk said confused slouching his shoulders a bit. **"what's that? some fantasy you humans came up with? i'm not going to do anything to you the moment a death note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world. so it's yours now."** he said pontingat light showing one long finger and a black claw like fingernail.

"mine..." light whispered.

**"you don't want it, give it to another human. when you do, i'll just have to erase all your deathnote memories. oh, and... "** ryuk jumped out the window extending his wings causing light to start with suprise expecting to hear screams as ryuk sat on a telephone pole. but ryuk just continued as he looked down around him at the people walking on the sidewalk.

"ha ha ha! no way." a school girl giggled. "i know so," continued her friend.

**"since you've used what was My notebook, you're the only one who can see me. nobody else can hear me either, of course. the deathnote...is the bond between light the humanand ryuk the shinigami."**

"the bond..." light said, "so there really is no price to pay for using the deathnote?"

**"well, not exactly...but there is the terror and torment that only humans who've used it will expirence..."** light looked up at him his eyes widening slightly. **"and...i could..."** ryuk knew he was going out on a limb with this lie, light could give up ownership...but if he didn't ryuk grinned though you couldn't tell since he was always grinning. **" take you as my mate... and when you die...i'll e the one writing your name down, but...don't think that any human who's used the deathnote can go to heaven or to hell. that's all."** by the time he was done explianing he almost had light backed up tohis dresser. ryuk waited for his reaction. light continued to look at him. lights lips were parted as he looked at him and his eyes were wide with suprise but then he grinned and started giggled slightly as if to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. **"you'll find out about that after you die."** ryuk laughed.

"o..okay, one more question." light said. he wanted the deathnote but he stuttered because of the mate business. trying to stand straighter he put one finger up. "why did you choose _me_?"

**"hunh? hyuk hyuk! don't flatter yourself.all i did was drop the notebook, that's all. you thought i **_**chose**_** you? 'cuz you're so smart or something?"** ryuk laughed. sure he could believe the niavete of the human, it happened all the time even when they weren't involved. **"it just happened to land somewhere around here...and you just happened to pick it up.that's why i wrote instructions in english- it's the most popular language in your world."**

"then why did you drop it?!" light acused. if he wasn't chosen then why? why?! "don't tell me it was by mistake, after you went and wrote all those instructions."

**"why did i drop it...?"** ryuk said as if to himself. he shrugged, **" because i was bored, that's why." **light looked at him in stunned disbelief. ryuk pointed at him trying to get a point across as he explained. **"it might be a weird thing for a shinigami to say, but...i just didn't feel like i was really alive...in actual fact, shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. all they do is nap, or gamble. if they see you scribbling humans' name into your death note they say, 'what're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you. i'm in the shinigami realm, so killing people in the human world isn't any fun. but if i write the names of shinigami into the book, they don't die. it's more fun to be here, is how i figured it out."** ryuk finished. light looked at him in slight contimplation, considering what he said. ryuk flipped the notebook open again. **"gotta say, though, you really wrote a lot of names in here."**

"i was..." the shinigami ryuk looked up at him from the book he wa still reading trying to count how many people the human light had killed. "bored,too..." ryuk started grinning wider again. "of course, i didn't believe it at first...but the notebook has a power...that makes you want to try using it, at least once."

FLASHBACK FIVE DAYS AGO...

"a prank _this_ intricate isn't too bad, i guess..." he said to himself as he got up and went to sit on his bed. laying back he stared at the wall but something nagged at him. he looked over at the book that seemed to just sit on his desk innocently. he looked back up at the cieling thnking aloud, "write their name,and they die...how stupid." he yawned. he sat up on his elbows looking back over at the black notebook. it stared back innocently enough almost taunting him. getting up slowly he went back to his desk and sat down opening the book. pulling out a mechanical pencil and puting it to the page when a thought hit him.

"wait a minute.if someone actually dies, would that make me a murderer?...i guess it would have to be...someone it's okay to kill...who has no relation to me at all...and there has to be a way to find out right away if they die..." he muttered.

_hey, that's right...geez, i'm getting to o serious about this..._ he thought as he clicked a button on the remote to turn on his tv to channel 6 News (A/N: or is that news at 6?)

the man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nurserey school, with eight hostages, including children. the metropolitan police have determined the man's identity. he is Kurou Otoharada, 42 years old and unemployed. two days ago, Otoharada...

looking closely at the face he wrote the mans name down. he waited til his clock read 18:22 in minutes till the next hour (A/N: this is the only thing i could think it could be when i read the manga) and started his count down. "forty seconds, and it's a heart attack...that's forty seconds..."

nothing. i knew it. he said looking away from both the clock and tv about to put the notebook back up.

What's this...?! the hostages are coming out!  light's neck craned back to the tv to see what he thought couldn't be possible his eyes widening fractionally as he listened in suprise. they all seem to be all right. and now police are going in! will they be able to arrest Otoharada?! blah blah ...they're...coming back out! blah blah... but no sign of their captor just yet. what exactly is going on? This just in!! the captor is inside the nursery school, and he is dead!! it appears Otoharada is dead!!

"dead?!" light exclaimed in disbelief.

the police are emphasizing that they did NOT shoot him. could that mean he commited suicide? well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collasped...

_a heart attack..._

" it...could just be a coincidence. theres only one way to find out..."

"light!" called his mother.opening his door he looked downsatirs as his mothers head popped into view. "it's 6:25 already. you have prep courses today." his mom explianed smiling.

"uh, yeah. i was just getting ready to go." he said turing back to his room. "somebody..." he whispered to himself. "it would be okay to kill...no,who out to _**ought**_ to die."

Until next time...

( 1 )i think this is right i am not sure but i know there are rings on each hand and more than one

( 2 ) i do not know if this is true either it probably ain't but it will have a purpose later.

( 3 ) what are his colors exactly?

( 4 ) what is that thing a bolt or somethig my brain has gone dead trying to think of what it is

( 5 )No pun intended

( 6 ) i do not mean to be a hypocrite (sp?) but i do veiw light/raito as taller than average or whatever. how tall is he? oh and this is a big fat hinting teaser that light does not like to be second/bottom to nothing cracks into fits of giggles because the author just gave an awaiting lemon sneak peek but the action will start soon i think i put the wait on this off for long enough.

(7) this is not an insult to any female out there who has children or whatever it is becuase i am a girl to too young to have kids technically but it is stated as a rule that shinigami can't have relationships so in my mind it is put under the catigorie no offspring and in the legend or what ever shinigami are like haedes or whatever gods children like the titans from hercules. its put as a rule i think becuase the king/ruler of the shinigami doesn't want anyone powerful or whatever more people to deal with it but his own. plus it is siad in the book that they were rotting away and dieing off because they kept forgetting to write names and all that and i was like what if there were only a select few that could reproduce. yes this will have a point later. i will tell you it right now so i don't forget and you have something to look forward to and to keep you reading this fic. it is not light/raito who is going to mpreg on you it is ryuk!

(8) its true humans (myself includedfeels strange talking like this) act like humans and not themselves all the time. its what you call those nasty habits and stuff that you just do regularly or come natrualy to you that you just don't notice until someone points it out to you or you decide to act stupid.

A/N: for those of you who don't understand completely how light/raito could be a shinigami heres how i see it. in BLEACH ichigo could have become a soul-reaper with out rukia's help since he was his fathers(his father for those of you who don't know and read bleach SPOILER was a shinigami captian and is not a total idoit like he acts) son. and i was thinking well what if somewhere in the past a shinigami was sealed in a human form or took a human form becuase it fell for a human and light is just the powers abillity whatever you want to say that are slowly being unsealed and released. if you hgave a question, ask me i will try to answer i like to talk/type what is on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 NOTICE

Notice: I am sorry that I am unable to update. I am trying to get the information I need to follow the story's plus I can only update at school and for an hour at home. I am still new to this and as such I apologize for not making the story's longer I will try.

V


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

This is a filler this never happened in the anime or manga though it would have been funny.

A/N: my library did not hold the first volume of death note for me and another book I wanted when I went over the amount you are aloud to owe and I do not have a good memory of what goes on when because time blends together.

As Ryuk watched the horror movie he began to hate human instinct.

The person kept glancing back or they would grab a stupid phone instead of the gun.

"You're watching another one?" Raito asked in exasperation as he came into the room.

"Humans are so stupid."

"It's a movie. Other humans don't always do that. The idea is to call for help, than to kill someone even if they are trying to kill you."

Ryuk floated towards Raito. Raito's automatic reaction was to step back as he dug into his back pack.

"Apple…apple…juicy apple…" Ryuk chanted drawing closer to eat the shinning red fruit that sat innocently in Raito's hand.

"Hey, you're not a dog; I'm not feeding you out of my hand." Raito said as he tossed it up in the air.

Ryuk quickly caught it and examined it closely before he ate it and wondered what Raito would taste like. He narrowed his eyes at the wall. He had to stop thinking about these things.

LATER…

"Raito…" Ryuk groaned twisting.

"Be quiet you'll wake my parents." Raito moaned burrowing his head further into the pillow.

"You forgot others can't hear me." Ryuk gasped arching.

"Good. The way you keep going on…" Raito shook his head, pulling the cover closer trying to keep the cold air off his heated skin. He wanted to stay warm.

"I'm going to die…"

"No you aren't…you can't…why do you do this _every_ time?" Raito muttered.

"My stomach hurts…"

"You got a stomach?"

"What do you think you hit earlier, where do you think the apples I eat go?"

"Then go…"

"But I want YOU to get me an apple."

Raito's eyes snapped open and he craned his neck over to Ryuk who looked like he was doing some sort of gruesome not to mention painful yoga.

Ryuk's breathe hitched (though Raito couldn't tell). Raito's eyes were narrowed at him and were solid black and a second later Raito stood up to get him the apple he so desperately desired and they returned to normal.

Hunger, I really need an apple if I just saw that. Apples are so tasty. Nothing can… and he went off to the world of apples as Raito brought him some apples.


	4. Chapter 4 part2 of chapter1

volume1 chapter1 part2

disclaimer: i do not own deathnote i am not the storywriter Tsugumi Ohba nor am i the artist Takeshi Obata so i must be just a fan of the manga wanting to show you the twisted plot idea that i do own since it came out of my mind but i do not own deathnote only this plot that will never happen in the show or manga becuase it is not yaoi. but i defaintly own a _**TOOTH!**_

summary: what if ryuk told one little white lie in the begining? light every male i think he would look hot with but specifically ryuk. Mpreg on ryuk becuase he stole my apples and convinced my sister to eat my doritos. Male misamisa after this i am not going to bother to put this i think i mean you like it enough to read this far right?

Rated M; because lets face it who wants to go over things, i am not disney therefore if i want to write something particulary graphic in the near future i will. AND ALSO RYUK HAS A DIRTY MIND.

A/N: TAKE NOTE I DO MAKE SPELLING ERRORS AND WILL PROBABLY NOT FIX THEM UNLESS THEY ARE PARTICULARY GRUESOME. IF I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL A WORD I WILL WING IT BECUASE WHEN I ASK MY MOM ITS ALWAYS " go look it up in a dictionary" OTHER THAN THAT I STARE AT MY HABDS WHILE TYPING SO I KNOW THAT I AM STRIKING THE RIGHT KEYS I STILL MESS UP AND NO MATTER HOW MANY KEYBOARDING LESSONS I TAKE IN SCHOOL EVERY YEAR I WILL NEVER LEARN. if you think it is a really big mistake that i haven't spotted you can tell me i love constructive critiscm flat out flames and helpful hints i am a newb and will always be a newb no matter how long i write for.

A/N: but when i was looking at the wording that the manga and its actually the last sentence i typed up for the story its confusing and no matter how i try to re-read and re-word it its always mest up the sentence is: "somebody...it would be okay to kill...no, who ought to die." if you understand this sentence please tell me i am not hallucinating (maybe that is the wrong word shrugs).

A/N 2: for those of you who are reading this because you like my style has no clue what that means OR just like reading just for the heck of it i am working on a jak and daxter fic but i need to go by a floppy disk so i can save it off my computer and get it up via my schools computer. my grandmothers does not have a floppydisk drive mine does but my computer does not burn disks for some stupid reason.

ANY and ALL wording and what they mean like italics and bolds were explained in the 1st chapter go there for i do not want to explain agian. i am trying my best to write these longer and close to the manga it helps that i now got the first volume and renewed it . hopefully (for those of you who read manga you probably get what i am saying.) i will have the first volume (chapters and volumes) typed out before the 20th or else i will have to renew the book agian.

"you will see, in the end its always conspiracy..."-Vossboy once she realized that peperoni pizza was not on sale for two months along with the goldstar chilly she desperately craved for.

STORY BEGINS HERE...

_so i guess it has to be a criminal, after all..._ he thought as he went ot his prep course, _but not anyone major, orthe cops might keep it secret for a while. i need a result right away._

as light walked into the classroom he was instantly greeted with the sight of bullying.

"hey, ryo baby." a boy wearing a black hoody and his friend who had long black hair sorounded the slightly overwieght boy.

"uh...what, sodou?" ryo answered looking nervously up at the bully.fidgeting in his seat and looking like he really wanted to push up his thick and wide glasses.

"lend me some money. two thousand'll do it." sodou said putting his hand out with completely confidence glaring down at the boy. light took his seat way in the front still thinking and listening to the conversation.

"uh, wh...what? again?" ryo stuttered. even though he opposed the boy still got out the money from his pocket and gave it to the boy.

once sodou got the money he held it up and waved it at his friends. "yo, dudes! we're going to the game center tonight!" he said walking away.

sodou. try killing him?...no i should avoid anybody i actually know...am i being too careful...? a guy like that, nobody's even going to notice... suddenly a piece of chalk hit him. his head lifted slightly off the hand he had been leaning aginast. "Ow!" he complained looking at the teacher almost sulking.

"you, yagami! mister number one nation-wide! what're you doing spacing out?" the teacher reprimanded in a slightly displeased tone. "you're our star pupil! we need you to place first again!"

"yes, sir. sorry, sir." he saluted, as the class laughed.

"hey, maki. wanna party tommorow with some guys from S. College? ten o'clock." said some random girl on the street as he was walking by contemplating what he should do.

"yeah, totaly!" answered random girls friend.

"hey, can i go too?" asked random girls friend and random girl.

as light looked away from that conversation he heard ryo complian loudly as if just saying it outloud would attract attention or make him look cool, "my mom isn't here yet? what's that nag doing, geez!"

damn...start looking around you...and all you see are the people the world would be better off without. he thought as a motorcycle-looking-gang drove by causing a ruckus. they pulled up on the sidewalk as light entered a store. "hey, girlie." stated the middle man who looked to be in his late twentys and with obviously died dirty blonde hair. the woman screached stepping away as the motorcycle almost ran over her foot.

"how 'bout havin' some fun with me tonight?" the man asked suggestively.

"hey taku, you got good taste, man." his friend said grinning pervertedly.

"my name's takuo shibuimaru, that's Shibutaku for short, hehe heh...come on, girlie, how about it?" he asked pulling his glasses down lower on his nose so he could get a better look at the girl before him.

"taku's usaul come-on." "well it is his real name..." his friends muttered behind him as he waited for the girl to respond.

"i...don't think so..." the girl said in a frightened almost hestitant voice.

"she doesn't hink so, dude!" his first friend roared in laughter.

"aww, come on!" he complained to th egirl.

in the store light picked up a random magizine so he could blend in more. opening it up to make it look like he was reading it to the outside world but to the others in the same ile (some random old lady and a guy with a pooch (A/N: this is not true it didn't happen in the manga or the anime i added it.)) two spaces down from kurou's name he wrote six versions of takuo's name so that he got it right and wrote after all of them, whilst thinking about his face, traffic accident.  
"Now." he said looking at his watch. he closed his eyes when he saw 6 minutes and 40 seconds go by his eyes snapped wide open as he looked upon the scene through the glass."let's see what happens!?!"

"she got away!" one of the guys said outloud making it clear to the others. as the girl broke away from there cirlce and ran across the runway.

"hey, girlie! i got wheels, remember?" takuo laughed as he took chase on his motorcycle.

"taku! watch out..." his friends yelled in shock, but it was too late a semitruck ran flat into him crushing the bike and defaintly its writer.

_This...Proves It. The Death Note...Really Works!! _quickly leaving th econvience store he dared to only glance upon the scene in front of him. the accident, the death of another human being which he had caused. he had to put his hand to his mouth and catch his breathe as the thought entered his mind he leaned agianst the wall for support. _i...i've killed two people..._ his eyes widened.

he looked at his hands in front of him raising them slightly as realization hit him. "i've...killed...two people...me...what do i do...get rid of this evil thing..." he thought aloud gripping his bag slightly. "i was actaully doing a service, killing him...but what about the second guy...? that wasn't worth the death penalty, what he did...no,wait...this is what i've been thinking all along--" _this world is a rotten mess. it really needs to be cleaned up. _"i... with this note book, i can actaully do it...the question is..." _do i have the guts... _ he thought as he pulled the covers close.

as he went to his classes the next day the same thoughts were going through his head but also there was a more firmer realization.

_just two and look at me...well, it's only normal. they're human lives...of course it isn't easy. can i take it? maybe not. but...come on, i can't quit. so i loose my peace of mind. so i sacrifice peoples lives...sombody has to do this!! the world __**needs**__ to be cleaned up. _ sitting in his desk watching those around him. _just suppose i gave this note book to someone else, could they do it? nobody would have the guts...but io do...i could do it...not just that...i'm the only one who could do it.so i'll do it!! I'm using the death note...to change the world._

END FLASHBACK...

**"Okay."** ryuk said as he got the picture still letting his thoughts linger on how light would be a perfect mate. he was at least more attractive than the others he had had in the past and he was at least not short or stupid. he looked back up at light as he continued to explain in his soft tone.

"i admit, it's been giving me bad dreams and i've hardly slept the last five days. i've lost ten pounds." he was sitting in the swirrly (A/N: i cracked up when i typed that down.) till. i'm on a mission here. so, i've been...writing in the names of the world's most brutal criminals. all the data i need is in my room. world news 24 hours a day on tv...plus everything on the internet." he pointed out proudly.

**"but you only specifified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by a truck, nobody else. how come? can't be bothered?" **questioned ryuk ellitvaiting the book slightly as he looked at it again.

"if you don't specify the cause of death, they all die from a heart attack. that's the best thing about the deathnote, Ryuk." ryuk looked at him in confussion but couldn't stopped the slight tremor that shot up his spine when light had said his name so happily, even if he was referring to the notebook. "i've already covered the most vicous criminals. so now the level of atrocity is coming down. and every single one of them will die of a heart attack! even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys." he said as he stood up.

ryuk watched as his long legs stretched out from where he sat wondering what it be like to have them wrapped around his waste and tightining under his palm. _**no wait light is talking...what is he saying?**_ ryuk looked back up at light and focused all his energy into paying attention.

he was turned around with his arms spread wide opened which did not help ryuk reign in his thoughts as they began to drift to a simular image of him spread out under him panting and waiting for him to enter him for another round. he mentally slapped himself _**LATER maybe, not now. light talking, must pay attention.**_

"--inhabited only by people i decide are good." smiled light.

**"you do something like that, the only one left with a bad personality will be you..." **he said hoping he had siad the right thing since he hadn't listened to lights rant. there were other things his mouth could do. _**NO! LIGHT TALKING NOTHING ELSE! **_

"What are you talking about, ryuk?" light asked turning his head to look at him for a moment ryuk feared he had been a little off topic. "i'm a serious straight-A student...a model teenager." ryuk breathed a sigh of relief mentally as he looked up from where he sat. "and i...will reign over a new world."

_**i was right. humans...are fun!!**_

A GB SUMMIT

A METTING OF THE INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL POLICE ORGINIZATION (INTERPOL).

"fifty-two in the past week. and that's just those we know about." the speaker paused in his reading glancing at the card nervously. already was the ruckus begining."every single one from cardiac arrest.all of the vistims are criminals either being pursued by police, or already behind bars. we may assume that more wanted criminals, whose where-abouts are unknown, have died as well. in which case, the death toll will be over a hundred..."

sitting on the floor of his apartment looking at his computer watching a live video of the confrence that he hacked in to (A/N: i do not hink he actaully did this but i needed to put something). "hmm...so interpol's finally starting to move on this." the figured mumurred not impressed by the sight. "well, this is one case where i'm going to need some help from the police." the figured might have been slightly displeased by this cause he didn't work well with some cops who didn't like to help a mystery but, there was no doubt the fact that he needed help for such a simple thing on the outside meant that in the center underneathe it all was a bunch of twisted up nots just waiting to be untied.

TO BE ... continued...


	5. Chapter 5

volume1 chapter 2 part1

disclaimer: i do not own deathnote i am not the storywriter Tsugumi Ohba nor am i the artist Takeshi Obata so i must be just a fan of the manga wanting to show you the twisted plot idea that i do own since it came out of my mind but i do not own deathnote only this plot that will never happen in the show or manga becuase it is not yaoi. but i defaintly own a _**TOOTH!**_

summary: what if ryuk told one little white lie in the begining? light every male i think he would look hot with but specifically ryuk. Mpreg on ryuk

Rated M; because lets face it who wants to go over things, i am not disney therefore if i want to write something particulary graphic in the near future i will. AND ALSO RYUK HAS A DIRTY MIND.

A/N: TAKE NOTE I DO MAKE SPELLING ERRORS AND WILL PROBABLY NOT FIX THEM UNLESS THEY ARE PARTICULARY GRUESOME. IF I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL A WORD I WILL WING IT BECUASE WHEN I ASK MY MOM ITS ALWAYS " go look it up in a dictionary" OTHER THAN THAT I STARE AT MY HABDS WHILE TYPING SO I KNOW THAT I AM STRIKING THE RIGHT KEYS I STILL MESS UP AND NO MATTER HOW MANY KEYBOARDING LESSONS I TAKE IN SCHOOL EVERY YEAR I WILL NEVER LEARN. if you think it is a really big mistake that i haven't spotted you can tell me i love constructive critiscm flat out flames and helpful hints i am a newb and will always be a newb no matter how long i write for.

"you will see, in the end its always conspiracy..."-Vossboy once she realized that peperoni pizza was not on sale for two months along with the goldstar chilly she desperately craved for.

A/N 2: review because i like to know some one out there knows this fic exist even if it is to say hi or "..." i'll gladly take it.

STORY BEGINS HERE...

_THE DEATH NOTE- A NOTEBOOK WHICH CAUSES PEOPLE WHOSE NAMES ARE WRITTEN TO DIE._

_LIGHT YAGAMI- THE TEENAGER WHO HAS DECIDED TO USE THIS NOTEBOOK AS MEANS TO PURGE THE WORLD OF EVIL.THE SHINIGAMI RYUKS MATE BECAUSE OF THE 'SUPPOSED BOND'._

_AND RYUK- THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF THE NOTEBOOK, WHO SEEMS CONTENT TO ACT AS A SPECTATOR AS LIGHT PURSUES HIS PROJECT. A SHINIGAMI WHO IS A LOVER OF APPLES. IS CONSTANTLY THINKING OF 'CLAIMING' LIGHT AS HIS._

"I gotta say, you're really dedicated to this."

"mm." light mumbled turning to face ryuk slightly. "i don't have time to waste ryuk." ryuk didn't pay attention to what was siad next because alrady dirty thoughts were entering his mind but he didn't move even as he ate the apple core looking back at light. "--no matter how much time i have, it won't be enough."

"but your forgetting that you also have the duty to be my mate." ryuk said ligthly to make it seem like he didn't really care about the subject. light blushed furiously and had to stop wrinting for a second. taking a deep breathe he fought down his blush. sure he flirtied with girls but how could he deny that he didn't stop himself when he masterbated in the bathrrom after one class with his hot history teacher in middle school.

to be continued...

when i started typing i suddely had to stop my muse dissappeared but smut in the next chapter and more balant to right-out blunt statements that light is a blushing virgin. no offense i am to but that doesn't stop me from writing slash or reading it. until next time which should bde like tommorow or sunday...school was canceled today i feel like being lazy and reading my manga i got. my muse popped back up and is teasing me there will be smut and slash in the next chapter once i figure out how to write down the scene!


	6. Chapter 6

Volume1 chapter2 part2

disclaimer: i do not own.

summary: what if ryuk told one litttle white lie in the begining to make light his?

Rated R because i am not disney i can get graphic if i choose and ryuk has a dirty dirty mind

A/N: i di not have the guts to do a lemon yet plus i couldn't find where i wrote the lemon down at so...but it is planned out. here is at least some promised smut between light and i think i have read to many rommance books when i looked over this. part3 might be done tommorow or monday or some other time within the week...i think, let us pray to whatever gods that i do not get swamped with the homework for missing a whole week of school because i blamed my tooth and this imaginary pain.

cookie i give you a ryuk/light intament moment...

To the story...

//WARNING: NOW BEGINS THE SMUT. IF YOU NO LIKE BOY/BOY CROSSING-SPECIES MOMENTS YOU BETTER NOT READ THIS SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT ONLY, THE STORY CONTINUES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I THINK I AM GOING TO SKIP SOME THINGS GETTING TIRED OF TYPING USELESS INFO...YE HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T COMPLAIN //

before he coulddraw a breathe, long arms caught him and pulled him to the shinigami- so close he could feel every sinewed curve of his chest, the taught muscles in his thighs gainst his own. there was no chance for escape. no chance for struggle. no thought of panic. no thought of resistance, for light was to stunned to even move.

ryuk's mouth covered his.

never before had light tasted the heat and warmth and sheer possesion of a man's mouth-this time didn't count either. ryuk wasn't even human, he was a shinigami. he was cold but still there was a small amount of warmth behind his kiss. not love, but lust...but still...ryuk could have fooled him that he was human and not a god of death. for this was a kiss of fiery intensity, of raw, unbridled, untamed passion. from the moment his mouth trapped his, he knew instinctively that this was no gentle loving kiss. it was a kiss between lovers even if he hadn't yet responded, even if he couldn't return it.

he carednot that the male in front of him, kissing him, was not human. he could only revel in the feel of his mouth ( that was decietfully wide and made you think it could NOT be kissed ) above his, the arms that held him, both tender and strong.

he hated it...(1)

there was nothing tentative in either his touch or his kiss. his tounge traced the outline of his mouth, with torrid, breath-stealing strokes it dove boldly into his, light gasped. shocked and disghusted that he could feel his chest tightening in not fear but anticipation of what could come if he aloud ryuk to continue. he pushed ryuk's chest, but ryuk did not back down, only pressed him tighter to him.

he had to get...get ryuks attention...before he lost himself to his own curious passion that was slowly building.

wrapping his legs around ryuks waste to give him better leverage he pushed his hands into ryuks hair as ryuk stood straight up to his fool height and pushed him against the wall. light gasped as their hips grinded together already getting a little excited. having been overpowered and curious about the other male and sex be it with another human or ryuk/shinigami.

no, he told himself, he had to focus.

with the grip on ryuks hair he tugged insistantly until he managed to get ryuks face slightly away. what he meant by slightly was that ryuk's nose was inches from his own and he just knew ryuk was glaring at him. he felt slightly sheepish and apologetic but he had to slow this down before it got to out of hand.

ryuk frowned slighty (2), not licking the fact that light had pushed him away.

"slow down...can't we...we...'mate'...some other time? i still don't know you..." light managed to stutter out blushing even more as he said THAT word. sure he wanted sex, what teen with raging hormones didn't?

**"later...?"** ryuk asked lightly thinking about it. they could. none of the others had really been willing...no change that they had fought tooth and nail or gave up fighting and responded by just lying there like a lifeless corpse that they would soon become. sex with a shinigami had it's benifits but it also had its downsides. plus..when light finally wanted him to 'seal the deal with a kiss' as the human sying went (or at least he thought it went) he could use that shinigami trick (though he hated it a little) to make him look like a human. the trick wasn't originally made for that but it did work. it was supposed to be used so you could gather informaton or just laugh at humans. not many shinigami knew they could do it anyway...they had become 'couch potatoes' in there laziness. **"sure."**


	7. Chapter 7

Temptaion chapter ?

Reality is so easily bent. One minute you believe your swimming in the cold Pacific Ocean, the next your awake and you find that you fell sleep in the bath tub, the water has gotten cold. One moment your a bird flapping your wings, trying to fly higher over the Grand Canyon, when your really lying in bed and some one turned on the fan because the air in your room wasn't circulating. You can have the perfect eyesight when your awake and yet when you look around some stuff is blurred, you can no longer see the detail well. You think you see the flash of some ones hand reaching out to grab somthing, yet the moment you begin to turn, its gone. There are also the moments when your turned around, you see someone walk behind you, and you can swear you know who they are or that they looked like someone you know; that one is usually 50/50 on the possibillity of being true.

Your mind can be so easily bent as well, to believe that something is right, that something is not meant to be afraid of. The first couple times you watch a scary movie your scared and paranoid that everyone is really the killer, but after a while you begin to believe its the most unlikely people; the guy who acts like a complete idoit, the girl who you believe to be the victim/hero of the movie, maybe even the caring friend who in reality wants to be more. The same thing goes for an action film; instead of leaning back because you know stuff is going to explode and the characters look like their close to death, you begin to lean forward, you anticipate all their actions, and then you admit that even though his death was cool you wish he had been saved.

Sometimes you desire to be the one who bends reality. You want to see a diffrent ending: you hate who a character is and want them bashed, you love the evil guy and want to see him win, or maybe there is a rommance between two characters that you think you saw and are curious how that could happen. Your at school and you see the person you hate/fear most, and begin to wonder what would happen if you had been friends, if you had gotten in a fight right then and won.

Sometimes reality bends for you; you get paired up with someone you don't usaully hang out with and you become the greatest of friends and you wonder why you never talked to them before, someone picks a fight with you and you somehow have managed to throw an angry punch that broke their nose and makes everyone not want to fight you (this one was probably pure luck and the adrenaline of an aurguement), maybe even the guy/girl you like begins to flirt with you; However, sometimes reality can bend and be very cruel.

For one Light Yagami Reality liked to be nice, but at the same time with a price (Hey, that ryhmed!). He picked up the notebook, he was given the power to clean the world up, And everyone would know he was the one doing it. But the price, the price was that he had to have sex with Ryuk, And it didn't help that the Shinigami was horny all the time and constantly bugging him for Apples.

"Shinigami these days are Anonmy's; that is, they lack purpose..." Light glared at Ryuk, not seeing the point of this conversation, but it wasn't like Ryuk talked about the Shinigami on a regular basis.

"Hey, Ryuk, How many shinigami are there?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ryuk laughed.

"That's not what I meant, or maybe I wasn't specific enough for you. How many are there IN the human realm?" Ryuk grinned at Light, which made the boy know that the tall Shinigami still held some key cards in his hands. He should have known the Human was smarter then he let on sometimes, always thinking ahead, always caculating the smallest chance on Murphy's Law coming true.

"Honestly, I don't know; However, even if I did know I couldn't tell you. It goes against the rules, and if your caught breaking a rule there are levels of punishments that even we Death God fear." Ryuk knew that if he ever wanted to 'couple' with Light, he would have to use his disguise; not only for Light's sake, but for his own hide as well.

"So, other Shinigami could hender my plan, and you wouldn't be able to stop them would you?"

"Nope. But, it all actually depends on who is in the Human Realm. We Shinigami don't really care for Human problems, I've told you this before; Most do their killings up top, hardly do they bother to venture down here."

"But you did," Light accused.

Ryuk chuckled ominously, "But I've told you already, Light-kun, I was bored. There are some other Shinigami up there who are bored too, just like me, the question is; What are they going to do about it?" Ryuk gestured vaguely to the window of Light's bedroom window. "Human's can be entertaining sometimes, but most Shinigmi don't bother to look at one unless their writing their names. Even we have to follow the rule's stated in the notebook," he continued on another note. "But you must realize Light, I only wrote down the basic rules that you would need to know." Ryuk hummed when he saw the minute glare letting His hand stretch out, as If to pet the smooth brown hair, But Light sat up in his chair fast enough that his finger barely touched even a strand.

"Tell me some more rules then," Light demanded.

"Only If you agree to submit to me tonight," Ryuk replied, letting his row of pearly white (not to forget sharp) teeth show. If Light trully desired to know more rules, the only Question left was; How far was he willing to go to know them?

A/N: Thank you all for reading Temptation, reviewing and adding me to your alerts, I am sorry that its taken me so long to update but my computer fried and it had all my next chapters and story ideas. ;; a moment of silence for the Computer Also take note that it was the same computer which had spell check, but I don't believe I did to bad on this chapter.

AND R&R people on wether you want a lemon in the next chapter, Or Light to allow Ryuk to touch him/vic versa In exchange for some rules.


End file.
